


Gotta Cach'em All (or the moment it all started going downhill)

by Mr_johnnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, and I am not sorry 1.Gen rules, and a love/hate friendship, discrimination of all Pokemons except the first generaton, hyper Jackson, otherwise it's a lot off bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had three simple goals,<br/>a) get a Squirtle as a starter Pokémon,<br/>b) get all badges of the Kanto region,<br/>and c) become the Champion.<br/>So why was it that everything, especially this Jinyoung dude, seemed to be against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Cach'em All (or the moment it all started going downhill)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Jinsonology '15](http://jinsonology.livejournal.com/) go check out the other works there if you like Jinson!  
>   
> Please note that they are not ten years old, because who sends their ten year old kid out into the world... I also hope I got all Pokémon names right... It's honestly weird if you grew up with their names in a different language XD

 

“Mom, I am going!” a young boy called out, as he left his house, ready to venture through the world. His mother shouted something along the lines of _have fun and remember dinner_ , but the nervy boy only vaguely perceived what exactly she had told him. He was much too excited and had been waiting for this specific day for years now.

 

_Go catch'em Jackson!_  
-Mark

 

Jackson received as motivation message. Of course his best friend Mark, who had already received his Pokémon last year would remember this day as well. Truth be told Jackson was jealous that his best friend got to start his adventure before and moreover without him. So jealous indeed, that he hadn't spoken with him until three days later Mark was about to leave their small city to start his journey. Jackson had been running to his friend's house to at least bid him goodbye on last minute. If he would miss Mark's departure now, just because of his childish behaviour he would regret it for the next years. Luckily the older had foreseen his moves and was already waiting for his best friend in front of his house.

 

They talked a bit and Jackson accompanied him, until they finally reached the end of the Pallet Town. Jackson had always dreamed of them going together and had totally dismissed that Mark was indeed a year older. The two friends bid each other farewell and Mark hugged him, before the elder went on his way to venture through the world, thankfully not once mentioning how tears were uncontrollably streaming down Jackson's cheeks.

 

But that was then and now his day finally arrived. He had set his alarm and was awake the moment it started. Afterwards he had gotten ready and hurried up to finally go get his very own Pokémon, only to have his mother drag him to the table, telling him to eat something. While Jackson did have the time, he actually wanted to be there as early as possible, but of course his mother insisted and the other would never go against her. So he ate his breakfast as quickly as possible, to finally be able to leave the house.

 

Now he was in front of Professor Oak's lab and couldn't hold his excitement any longer. Not that he had been doing a good job at that before, had he told his mother over and over again everything he would do as soon as he gained his own Pokémon, without her really caring for any of that. Nothing could stop him, now that he was so close to finally getting his very own first Pokémon. He knew he would be able to choose between three types fire, grass and water, it was like that every year, but he wasn't sure which generation they would be from this time.

 

Professors from different labs, throughout the whole country spent their time researching and finding all kind of different types of Pokémons. They discovered so many that they had started sorting them into different generations. Currently they were about to launch the sixth generation or so Jackson had heard. Here in Kanto where he lived only Pokémons from the first generation were resident. Back then Mark though got to choose from the third generation and picked the grass type Treecko as his starter Pokémon. A decision Jackson could not fully understand, but every Pokémon that wasn't Squirtle seemed only half as good anyway.

 

That was right, Jackson had three simple goals.  
a) get a Squirtle as a starter,  
b) get all badges in the region,  
and c) become the Champion.  
It was that easy!

 

For the last weeks/months he had been whining to Professor Oak, about him not wanting but rather needing to choose from the first generation, it was a clear must. Just to make sure he got his message across he continued annoying his mother with the exact same statement, because was she after all a close friend of Prof. Oak. In case something unexpected might happen and he wouldn't get his Squirtle he would have to look up a plan B, but there's a time for everything and until he had his starter Pokémon he would stay optimistic.

 

Jackson was so engrossed in thoughts that he was only waking up from them, when a young boy around his age stormed out of the lap, knocking Jackson rudely to the ground in the process. Not that he was a grumpy person per say, but that the other didn't even turn around to check on him or anything, left him rather annoyed. “How about saying sorry, jerk!” he shouted after him, only receiving a small glance before the boy was gone.

 

Jackson's mood had just dropped to zero. He really didn't need this today, this was his day and no one would spoil this for him and so as quickly as the bad mood arrived, he dismissed it again, overshadowing it with thoughts of all the adventures he will soon go through.

 

Finally he stepped into the lab, still about 15 minutes earlier than supposed.  
“Ah Jackson, you're early! Couldn't sleep?” the professor asked, kindly mocking him, since he was well aware how excited the boy was for this very moment. Jackson though tried to hide exactly that and be as respectful as possible by bowing and waiting for the Professor to be finished and show him the Pokémons, not just barging in and claiming one, that wasn't how his mother had raised him. “I bet you are just as excited as my nephew, he just left you probably missed him, a sweet kid, sometimes a bit serious for his age but still. Well don't let me stop you,” he finished rather quickly and immediately directed him to the display, where this years Pokémon were settled upon, to leave him to his decision.

 

Jackson was only paying him half his attention, moreover interested in the Pokémons on display. His heart was racing a mile per hour, he couldn't wait any longer, his future would be decided here and now. When the boy read the first engraved name, Charmander, he was almost about to scream out in excitement, but gladly prevented that in time, was he in a laboratory after all. No, instead he continued reading the other names, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. That was it, his dream was finally coming true. But something wasn't right, because while under the first two was a Pokéball, under the Squirtle tag wasn't anything.

 

“Professor…? I think you forgot to put Squirtle out on the display,” Jackson said, returning to said professor so that he could finally give him his Squirtle. When the professor's face fell upon him mentioning that, Jackson knew there was something wrong. “You wanted a Squirtle? Was that why you always bagged for the first generation? I thought you would be more of a fire type..” the professor drifted off. All kind of alarm signals were going off in Jackson's mind.

 

“My nephew took the Squirtle, he was here before you. I even told him he couldn't take the Charmander because of you. I am sorry Jackson I guess I misunderstood you,” was the last thing the professor said before Jackson's world broke apart.

 

* * *

 

"What is a Charmander supposed to do against rock-type Pokémon? How am I supposed to win my first badge now!? This is not how it was supposed to go," Jackson mumbled to no one in particular. He was finally on his way out into the world. But a lot more demotivated than he had expected to be. _How could this happen?_ He was so close to getting his Squirtle, if only this certain dumb boy wasn't there before him. He still cursed at himself for waking up apparently too late, he should have been there hours before not only minutes, foolish him.

 

Heaving another sigh he hold on to his newly retrieved Pokéball. He now had a fire-type Pokémon, Charmander. He didn't like it, but then again he also felt bad for letting his anger out on the poor Pokémon, who had no clue what was even going on. He probably just had to get over his loss he figured, for Charmander and him to become a good time. He wasn't letting this Squirtle-thief destroy his other dreams.

 

In the end he would still kick asses, because he would become the best trainer of them all. The good thing was with Charmander it was a lot easier to go through the grass, because of its advantage against grass Pokémon, making it also able for Jackson to level his Charmander a lot quicker than expected. He even already caught a Pidgey, because no matter how weak Pidgey was, Pidgeot was worth the trouble.

 

After around three hours wandering through the grass, he finally arrived in Pewter City. Here he would get his first badge. Here it would all really start, his adventure of becoming the one and only Champion. It was already getting dark and Jackson was glad that he made it back in time. He quickly located the resident Pokécenter to recharge his two Pokémons. After that he found himself a room to sleep in the local hostel.

 

"Thank you Mr. Park enjoy your stay here," a young lady at the reception said to a young boy around Jackson's age. He was just on his way towards the two to stand in line. When the boy turned around and grabbed his bag from the ground. While throwing it on his back again, he unwillingly hit Jackson right in the face. Who immediately let out a pained groan and hold on his aching face. The other didn't seem to notice though, was he currently too occupied with talking to someone on his cellphone. _What a douche_ , Jackson thought as he made his way over to the receptionist, who looked worriedly at him.

 

"Are you okay sir?" she asked kindly, but Jackson dismissed it quickly, was he no cry baby after all. Instead he asked her for a room for the night. "I am sorry, but unfortunately we just sold our last room, and only have another one the day after tomorrow." _Perfect_ , Jackson only thought sarcastically. "Do you by any chance know where I can find another hostel?"

 

She didn't, Jackson knew there was one in the last city, but he really didn't want to go through a forest at such an ungodly hour. It was ridiculous that they hadn't had another hostel or anything here. Didn't a lot of Trainers rest here? What was he supposed to do now? Jackson had just grabbed himself something to eat from the supermarket and wandered through the city, he really just wanted to go sleep, would he need the energy for tomorrow as well.

 

In the end he was left with no other choice and went to the local Pokécenter. There he kindly asked if he could stay here for the night in the waiting area and the resident nurse joy was even kind enough to provide him with a blanket. Jackson was glad that he had at least a bit luck and would now be able to get at least some rest.

 

He woke up the next morning by the sun's rays, unfortunately with neck cramps though. Stretching to get himself a bit more awake, he made his way over to the counter to return the borrowed blanket. In front of him he found a familiar face, it was the boy from the hostel. As he gave nurse Joy his Pokémon Jackson couldn't help but to over hear that he had just gotten his first badge.

 

"I am going to beat Rock today as well!" he announced, not that anyone asked, it was more of a cheer for himself. They guy turned around upon hearing that to muster him, which did not affect the other at all. "My Charmander and Pidgey will bring me my first badge today." At hearing this Jackson could clearly see him scoff. What was wrong with his Pokémons? "You do know that you're up against rock-types. How are you planning on winning with two types that are weak against them?" he asked as if he was somehow better than Jackson, just because he might have already earned his badge.

 

"I mean if their level is high enough okay, but I somehow doubt that." With that said Jackson felt more than insulted. "Ha! You don't even know me. My Charmander is the best one out there," he declared, showing of his partner. Jackson was certain that he would win and just because this stuck up guy thought differently, this wouldn't make him lose any of his determination. Who did he even think he was? Without another word the guy vanished after thanking Joy for his Pokémons, not paying Jackson anymore attention.

 

Unfortunately the first stop of Jackson journey was already plastered with obstacles. On the first day he had went to the arena, he was immediately sent away again because Rock's Pokémons needed to rest after a certain water Pokémon had drained them this much from their energy. Making Jackson stay another night, luckily though this time at the hostel, because someone had left earlier than expected. During the night he wondered if the guy with the water type Pokémon was the one he had meet in the Pokécenter, but didn't dwell on that thought and rather concentrated on the next day and the match ahead.

 

The next day though wasn't any better. And Jackson had to learn that the stuck up guy from the Pokécenter had indeed been right, not that he would ever admit that aloud. But neither Charmander, nor Pidgey stood any kind of chance against Rock's Pokémons, even though they were almost equally trained.

 

It was frustrating, this wasn't how Jackson had imagined this. After training the two some more and getting a third Pokémon, an Oddish, he made sure to learn everything there was about Pokémon types after once underestimating them. He wouldn't give himself the nakedness once again.

 

* * *

 

Jackson had arrived in Vermilion City and already won the next badge. To celebrate that he went out to eat and even met some nice fellow trainers to spent the evening with. Together they were just having fun. "I have another badge!" Jackson screamed, just because it was the truth. He was a bit loud, but he didn't care, he deserved this. He had already three badges down and after the incident in Pewter City everything finally seemed to be going smoothly for him.

 

"I am going to beat everyone! I am going to be the Champion! Come and fight me!" He continued his senseless announcement, just as someone entered the restaurant. Everyone was laughing about his behaviour and just enjoyed his carefreeness. Such a journey was usually rather lonely so Jackson enjoyed the company he currently had even though he didn't even know any of their names.

 

"Do you just have a big mouth or will you actually live up to your words?" a rather familiar voice said, making Jackson turn around to face his possible next opponent. He immediately recognized him as the stuck up dude from the Pokécenter in Pewter City. He would enjoy nothing more than to teach him a lesson and show him how good he actually was. So that he instantly agreed to a match with him. The other insisted though that they would rather do that tomorrow due to the current late time. Jackson didn't mind that, no matter when or where he would always win over him.

 

Twenty four hours later and Jackson had lost. _How could he have lost?_ He had an awesome team with Charmander, Pidgeotto, Gloom, a female Nidoran and a Sandshrew, and yet he had lost to that arrogant guy. To top it all off he even had a Wartortle. Where did he even get that from?! Jackson was more than annoyed, partly with himself as well. He needed to train his Pokémons better they were too weak.

 

"Good job Jackson!" the other suddenly announced, annoying Jackson further. "Are you making fun of me now?!" he asked angry. Even if this guy had won that didn't mean he could treat him like that. The other though seemed a bit confused. "I am talking to my Pokémon, why would that concern you?" he asked pointing to his Wartortle.

 

This must have been some kind of joke, Jackson thought. Not only did this dude annoy him frequently he also was in the possession of a Wartortle named after himself. Could that even be considered a coincidence or was this dude some kind of freakish stalker? Jackson had to scoff at the ridiculousness of the situation. What was going on here? Who was this guy even?

 

"That's my name, you dumbass," Jackson explained annoyed and unsure what to make of the situation at hand. There was only one thing sure currently and that was that he had absolutely no idea what was going on. But apparently he wasn't the only one who was clueless, because the expression on the other trainer mimicked his own and told Jackson that he indeed hadn't known that and that it probably really was just a coincidence and not some stupid joke.

 

"Sorry," the other said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I really didn't know that. I didn't intend to make fun of you." Jackson had been annoyed at the guy, but was now really just mad over his own behaviour and for lashing out on him like that, was he after all not at fault, something Jackson could have thought of beforehand. His pride though forbid him to actually voice that out aloud. He felt bad, but he knew he deserved that. "No, don't worry. Thanks for the match. I am gonna go now," he said, grabbing is back to leave and forget about this here.

 

Just as he was about to leave, back already turned to the other, he heard him say something. "Jinyoung." Jackson looked at him weirdly, unsure what to make out of this piece of information.  
  
"My name is Jinyoung," the other said sincerely, before his face twisted into a mocking stance. "You, know to remember who exactly kicked your ass and humiliated you for your big mouth," he said getting his stuff and turning around to leave an astonished boy behind him.

 

Now Jackson was furious. Who did this _Jinyoung_ think he was? Did he thought he was somehow superior just because he was lucky and had won this one match? Thinking that he had felt bad not even a second ago because of him, was now really making him mad. In his fury he picked up various small rocks to throw them after the other boy, not really intending to actually hit him and moreover just trying to get rid of the anger.

 

* * *

 

"Out of the way!" Jackson screamed at the ignorant passengers currently blocking his path. Couldn't they see he was in trouble, that his Charmander was currently not in a good condition and that he needed to find the closest Pokécenter now! He was in deep trouble and all they could see where themselves. Make way for a Pokémon in pain!

 

Turning the next corner it finally came in view, the local Pokécenter. Still screaming for everyone to make way, he run into the building past everyone in line lying his severely hurt friend on the counter, putting it's life in the hand of nurse Joy. Jackson did not register what happened after this. It was like a switch had been turned and everything around him seemed to fade out.

 

Until a furious voice brought him out of his trance. "Are you insane!?" It was a guy next to him, one he did not recognize immediately. "What have you done!? How can you let you Pokémon fight until it breaks together like this!?" Next to him was no other but Jinyoung, the guy with the Wartortle. His usually friendly expression replaced with one of pure anger. "What kind of Pokétrainer does this!? You are irresponsible!"

 

He kept on screaming telling Jackson what an inhuman person he was, until a nurse finally tried to drag him away, was he already in Jackson's face, if not ready to punch him. The thing was no matter how mad the later wanted to be at him for saying such stuff, he couldn't, because Jinyoung was right. Everything he had just said, every profanity leaving his mouth was nothing but the truth. Jackson was a horrible trainer, trying to do anything to win one badge after another. Not paying attention to his Pokémon.

 

He had wondered why Charmander hasn't evolved yet, but thought it was maybe just because it didn't feel like it. Now he considered that he just didn't care enough about the poor Pokémon and that Jinyoung was maybe right and that he did not deserve it.

 

"Your Charmander will be fine in some hours, you can just come and pick it up here tomorrow," nurse Joy said returning after some time, Jackson had no idea if it was minutes or hours. Jinyoung had gone and Jackson taken a seat in the waiting area, but that was all he remembered. He couldn't go, rest and then return. No, instead he asked to stay here until it was fine again and Joy knew she couldn't do anything to stop a determinate trainer so she just agreed.

 

At one point or another Jackson did fall asleep only to be woken up by someone finally returning his Charmander to him. To say he was relieved was an understatement. Yeah, they did tell him Charmander was going to be fine but there was still a part in him that was afraid that it maybe wasn't that easy. That they might have been wrong.

 

He thanked nurse joy and left the Pokécenter, where he then found a small grass land. he released Charmander only to embrace his precious Pokémon in a bone crushing hug. Apologizing for all the mistakes he made and all the hardships it had to go through because of him. But most importantly promising he would pay much more attention to it now. With this promise he spent the next three days in Fuchsia city just to let his pokemons rest and spent some time with them.

 

* * *

 

The way to Cinnabar Island had been full of surprises. Jackson finally caught himself an Abra, something he had been trying for quite some time now, but never succeeding due to it always fleeing before he could even attempt to catch it. Right after leaving Saffron City Charmander had also finally evolved to Charmeleon. After the incident in Fuchsia City Jackson had been paying extra attention to all of his Pokémon and tried to make each of them spent as much time as possible outside of the Pokémon with him, where he could not only see how they were doing but what also clearly delighted them. Jackson felt like he had a lot to make up but was on a rather good way therefore.

 

"So you still haven't given up?" someone called out to him, just as he was passing the local arena, in search of a room for the night. Jackson wasn't even surprised anymore who he saw there and by now assumed faith was punishing him for his ignorant behaviour in form of no other but Jinyoung. "I thought I would finally have gotten rid of you," Jinyoung said. Something in his eyes told Jackson something different, even though he wasn't exactly sure what that was. He was too tired from the trip to argue with the other trainer currently.

 

Instead he didn't pay him any more attention and just decided to continue walking on a head. "It's not nice to ignore your friends!" Jinyoung cried out to him, but Jackson had already made up his mind. It wasn't that he was mad at the other, no. He was though still upset about his own actions and how Jinyoung had screamed at him in the Pokécenter.

 

Yeah, he had been right, but that alone still left a bitter after taste with Jackson, one he yet wasn't able to swallow and stomach. So rather than talking with the other, he avoided him for now, because he knew one way or another would they talk about that day and Jackson yet wasn't ready for that. So that Jinyoung for now had to do without him, something he was sure the other was more than fine with. Jackson was just a nuisance anyway, why would he even want to spent another day with him?

 

"Hi there, say is it possible to get a room here with you?" Jackson asked the receptionist as he entered the hostel. Just as he was being served the door opened again to reveal a pissed Jinyoung storming past him. "Oh welcome back Jinyoung," The guy behind the counter called out to the other, making Jackson wonder how close they were. Did they maybe knew each other from somewhere else? Were they friends?

 

"He has been staying here for over a week already, which is quite unusual for a trainer, as you might know yourself. Especially since he had already beaten the dorm leader on his first day," the receptionist explained as if being able to read Jackson's thoughts. "Apparently he was waiting for a friend, he had said."

 

A friend? Was he waiting for him? That couldn't be, or could it?

Apparently it was indeed him, because after Jackson had encountered the dorm leader the next day and left the gym, he found no other but Jinyoung waiting on the same bench he had been sitting on the day prior. He was expectantly staring at Jackson and only when the other showed him his newly and seventh acquired badge, did he break out in a grin just rivalling Jackson's.

 

None of them even questioned the current situation, they weren't close friends, haven’t even spent one full day with another, but there was this mutual understanding between them, that only trainer with the same dream and goal had.

 

That though didn't meant that Jackson would gladly travel to the next town with him. "You really don't want to get your eighth badge all that soon, do you?" Jinyoung asked, when the two of them were on their way back to Fuchsia City. "No one asked you to tag along," Jackson mumbled, because it was true. Due to whatever reason Jinyoung had on his own decided the two would from now on travel the last bit together.

 

"At first we stay another unnecessary day at Cinnabar Island and now this, why do I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?" That was also true, because Jackson currently wished for nothing more but the other to vanish, had he already had enough of his side remarks. Because no matter how much he represented an angel from the outside, Jinyoung was the devil himself. Not one minute did he get off Jackson's back, he always had to share his opinion and whatever was on his mind.

 

But there was another reason for their way back to Fuchsia City and that was the safari zone, because Jackson still hadn't been able to catch a Scyther. If Jinyoung would on the way get lost that would just be a huge plus for him. After spending all the time alone just chatting with other trainers from time to time, the current change was taking a toll on him. Maybe under different circumstances he would have liked Jinyoung, but currently he really was nothing more than a nuisance.

 

"Jackson, Jackson! Jackson!" Jinyoung called out for him. "What do you want now can't you shut up for a second!?" the other shouted back, he had enough. This wasn't going to work, what did he even want now? Insult him again? Let him know of another _oh so better idea?_ Whatever it was Jackson did not care. It wasn't him following around a stranger, Jinyoung had decided to follow him. So why couldn't he just shut up for a second.

 

"Your Eevee just bolted, just saying," Jinyoung said, shrugging with his shoulders as if it wasn't his problem which it wasn't. Jackson on the other hand immediately ran towards the direction Jinyoung had pointed to, hoping he could quickly catch it again. Eevee had been a Pokémon from a dear friend, whom he had promised to train it a bit because he himself couldn't leave his home town to venture into the world. Youngjae would kill him if he lost his precious Eevee. Unfortunately for Jackson the Pokémon was just as carefree and clumsy as his owner.

 

He quickly found it and returned it to it's Pokéball. He probably should keep a closer eye on it compared to his other Pokémons. Eevee would just be distracted from everything and nothing. When Jackson returned to the main route he expected Jinyoung sitting in the grass ready to scream at him again for how stupid he was. But there was no one. Jinyoung must have had enough and vanished. For a second Jackson was a bit disappointed, but that was quickly overshadowed by annoyance about the other's behaviour and relief that he was finally alone again.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until he was about to face the elite four that he saw Jinyoung again. Just like the last time it seemed like he was waiting for him again. Only that this time he showed Jackson all his badges, with a satisfied smirk on his lips. "I am going to face the Champion now and become the new one. That means when you're finished with all this here, you have to face me," he said with so much confidence as if the match was already decided.

 

"I am waiting for your arrival Jackson." Jinyoung said, walking away. Jackson was furious but at the same time he also did feel bad. They were both trainers trying to achieve the same goal, he was a horrible sports man if he couldn't even not begrudge him that. "Good luck," Jackson therefore finally brought out. He meant it. Of course he wanted to become the one and only champion, but that was the least he could do for a friend. "Same for you," the other said, after having turned around to stop in his tracks, probably as surprised as Jackson about this.

 

Jackson on the other hand was determinate to finally make his dream come true and not even Jinyoung would be able to stop him a second time no matter if he would now beat the current Champion or not.

 

Jackson returned victorious. He had beat all four of the elite. It hadn't been easy and sometimes been a rather close call but he did manage to win all of them in the end. Leaving only the current Champion between him and his final dream. As he returned to the hostel his eyes immediately roamed around trying to spot a certain familiar face between all these other guest. Of course he was curious if the other had managed to win the title or not. Something in his gut already told him Jinyoung would be his next opponent.

 

As he finally spotted the other though, he wasn't all that sure anymore. Sitting at a table in the corner was the boy he had been looking for, hunched over his arms and his face buried away from all the other guest. No one paid him any attention, but Jackson's feed automatically dragged him on their own accord towards the other.

 

"Hey," Jackson announced his presence before sitting down opposite of him. Jinyoung lifted his head and his expression told Jackson that he hadn't been able to defeat his opponent and he couldn't even be happy about this, was Jinyoung this devastated because of that. He had no idea what to say to lift his mood, sure Jackson was good with Jokes, but he felt like those were currently not really needed.

 

"Go ahead, make fun of me. I don't care I deserve it. I am the true big mouth here now," Jinyoung said, scoffing over his own previous words. He obviously felt pathetic for announcing his big win and now standing here empty handed. Jackson felt really bad for him, he couldn't even make fun of him no matter how much he would love to finally pay him back.

 

It was then that Jackson finally understood his hatred towards the other. It wasn't that he actually hated him but he was jealous. Jinyoung had been a step ahead of him all the time, had beat him in a match and to top it all of even obtained his desired Pokémon, a Squirtle. Jinyoung had everything he wanted.

 

Jackson also knew he would act just like Jinyoung tomorrow, tell everyone how he would easily win, that was the only way he could gather up enough courage to face the Champion without his knees trembling so much that he might not even be able to reach his opponent. Jinyoung probably hadn't been any better. They had no one here. They were out on their journey all on their own. Jackson himself had barely meet any people.

 

There was Jaebum one of the guys working at the gym in Fuchsia City, who had help him after the incident with his Charmander and explained him a lot about how he could help his Pokémon better. Then there was BamBam, a kid he had met on Route nine and helped, after all his Pokémon had been unable to fight anymore and he had to get to the next Pokécenter. Lastly there was Yugyeom one of Jaebum's friends who worked in the Safari zone maintaining the nature and keeping an eye on the Pokémons there. Together the three had spent the days Jackson had stayed there together and then there was of course Youngjae from Vermilion City.

 

But while he considered them all as friends Jinyoung was actually the only person who understood his passion and whom he had met more than once, no matter if he had teased Jackson more than he had actually supported him. It was a special kind of friendship, Jackson guessed.

 

"Then you'll just have to beat me next time. That shouldn't be too hard for you right?" Jackson asked, a friendly smile on his lips. He still was as determinate to get the title “Champion” but he would love to fight Jinyoung for it one time or another. The other only scoffed about his behaviour. "Why are you here?" he asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing and Jackson understood where it was coming from was he the one trying to get rid of Jinyoung to begin with. "A friend needs me, so here I am."

 

Jackson had always been behind Jinyoung regarding their progress, but that also kept him going, not that he would ever admit that. But deep down he knew it was true and he guessed now it was finally time for them to change roles. With the coming day tomorrow Jackson would finally become the one and only Champion and then Jinyoung would have to chase after him.

 

"By the way care to enlighten me why your Pokémon is carrying my name?" Jackson asked, to lighten the mood and get Jinyoung's mind to concentrate on something else. He also was rather curious about the answer ever since he had found out about it. The answer though was completely boring and something Jackson could have come up on his own, if it wasn't so ridiculous. "I am a huge Micheal Jackson fan, but Micheal sounded so old..."

 

* * *

 

"So what if you win, what then? Time to retire?" Jinyoung asked, he had once again decided on his own to accompany Jackson to his big match. This time though it was more than welcome and helped him keep his nerves in check. "Retire!? Are you insane? It will only be the beginning," Jackson declared, before adding. "I am going to return home though, my mum probably misses me." That Jackson missed his mother just as much, if not even more was a fact Jinyoung did not need to know though.

 

"Ahh okay. Hey, maybe we can walk a bit together where do you need to go? I am from Pallet town is that somewhere near your city?" Jinyoung asked, not noticing what he had just done. Pallet!? If Jinyoung was from Pallet as well that meant... "Please don't tell me your uncle is Prof. Oak..." Jackson asked, already knowing the answer to his own question. He was a bit disappointed in himself, that he hadn't been able to figure this out on his own. Of course Jinyoung was the nephew that stole his Squirtle! Could this get any worse?

 

"Yeah true! I am still mad at him that I couldn't get the Charmander back then, I was really jealous of you when I saw yours." Jinyoung continued. Jackson wanted to go throw himself of the next cliff. What had he done wrong to deserve all this. "This must be some sick joke!" he screamed startling Jinyoung next to him. He figured though he needed to forget all this for now and concentrate on the match at hand, ignoring Jinyoung's questions of _what was wrong_ and deciding to explain him everything once they were on their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and wanted to change some stuff, but never actually got to do it. So I finally decided to just let it be I have too much else I am working on and I'll just upload it. I hope you enjoyed it ~


End file.
